The present invention relates to an arrangement for dry cooling of coke.
Arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One of these arrangements is disclosed, for example, in the German Patent Application No. P 3,009,818.1. The arrangement disclosed in this reference has a prechamber with a reduced portion in the region of an outlet for a gaseous cooling medium, and a plurality of connecting members which are provided on an outer surface of the prechamber and uniformly distributed thereover so as to connect the prechamber wall with a cooler wall and to distribute the gaseous cooling medium. Finally, the cooler wall has upper and lower parts connected with one another by sliding joints and the prechamber wall is connected with the upper part of the cooler wall also by sliding joints. This construction is light and reliable and also is characterized by small consumption of refractory material. Repairs of the arrangement because of heat expansion, particularly during heating or cooling of the cooler are decreased. The gas stream outgoing from the coke to be cooled is sufficiently distributed and thereby the general flow conditions in the cooler are favorably influenced.
In connection with the latter mentioned advantage it has been determined that the connecting members which connect the chamber wall with the cooler wall provide for a certain uniformity of the flow of hot gas from the lower part of the cooler. Thereby, increased distribution of this gas over the entire cross-section of the annular space between the prechamber wall and the upper part of the wall of the cooler is attained. However, it is impossible to adjust the flow conditions in completely satisfactory manner to all variations and requirements which take place in practical operation of the arrangement.